onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tenseki/Battle of Kyoto Guide
Also known as War of Heian-Kyo, it is the final part of the Ootakemaru invasion story. This event is pretty much the same as the False God event with a tiny bit of the Tsuki-no-hime or Battle of Arakawa type events mixed in. The overall goal is for the entire server to work together to clear the event map and defeat special bosses. The event map is split into 5 areas with a 6th area that opens up later in the event and consists of 4 major activities. Upon starting the event you must choose which of the areas you want to start in. The overall goal is to defeat all 5 area bosses, then once the 6th area is opened up everyone needs to create a path to the special bosses (Uminari, Kujira and Kani-hime) and defeat them. Beware: it is possible to fail this event. Whether the invading Sealand forces are defeated or Kyoto fails to be protected, depends on the server. General Info 'Purification ' Use 15 event AP to purify the tile. There’s no limit to how much AP you can use in a day. 'Dispatch' Select up to 10 of your shikigami to be 'sent' on a ~24 dispatch quest to clear the tile. Cost 15 event AP per shikigami to do, ie sending a full team of 10 shikigami costs 150 AP. N rarity and 2-3* shikigami cannot be used. 'Boss Defence' Defeat the boss to clear the tile. You have ou have 6 minutes to do as much as damage as possible and your damage determines how much event currency you get. Cost 15 event AP to do. 'Preparation Area' By donating supplies, that are obtained by completing your dailies and clearing tiles, you can help unlock server-wide stat boosts and event AP. By donating jade you can help unlock the 5-minute individual damage boost items and event AP. If you donate 100-200-300-400-500 jade every day you will get the following rewards; 200 AP, a blue summon ticket, a 15-minute server-wide damage boost item, another blue summon ticket and another 15-minute server-wide damage boost item. You can donate a maximum of 5000 jade per day. There is ranking for jade donations, but the only reward is bragging rights. Progress for both supply and jade donations is shared by the server, so even if you don't donate anything you should check if there is any event AP or individual damage boost items you can claim. 'Event Page' At the top the screen there'll be an ever-present timer slowly counting down to when the event ends, and to the right of it are the active boosts. On the bottom left they'll be 3 buttons. The left button is for viewing the event story. The middle button is for activating a 5-minute +25% damage boost for yourself, viewing/activating a 15-minute +1% damage boost for the entire server (can be stacked a max of 100 times), setting your team and equipping blessings. The right button is for view shared posts that will have compass links to specific tiles. As TW, JP and GL do not have that post function, they will only have the bottom left and middle buttons. On the right side of the screen, there'll be a daruma, an eye, the exchange shop, and the preparation area. After using up 500 AP you can claim rewards from the daruma for any cleared tiles. The eye reveals the progress of all tiles. 'Map Tiles' *'Purple Border: '''These tiles are occupied by the Sealand Youkai and are not challengable yet. *'Yellow Border: These are challengable tiles. *'Blue Border: '''These are enemy bases with stronger enemies. *'Special Bosses: Defeating these bosses are the main goal of the event and they unlock special rewards in the exchange shop. *'Fire:' Lots of players are challenging this tile. If you ever feel unsure of what to do, focus on these flaming tiles. *'Blessings:' Clear the tile to get equipable bonus passives for your shikigami. *'Treasure:' Clear the tile to get bonus rewards such as extra event currency, jade, gold orochi scales and blue daruma. 'Rewards' Notable rewards in the first tab of the exchange shop; special kekkai/realm cards, random SR shards, 6* transfer ticket, 1-day +50% exp boost, affection items for bio unlocks, 3-5* white daruma, blue summon tickets, jade, black daruma, etc. The items in this tab are slowly unlocked by clearing tiles. Notable rewards in the second tab of the exchange shop; random SSR/SP (excludes the new SSR/SP shiki), an animated icon frame, 5 loading screen pics, gold orochi scales, etc. The items in this tab are unlocked by defeating certain tiles and special bosses. It is best to wait until the end of the event before buying anything from the shop. Depending on the outcome of the event, players will be rewarded 1 of 2 an emblems. Quick Guide 'Picking a Starting Area' Before starting the event you need to choose which area to start in. You can pick one that's represented by your favourite onmyouji, or has more tiles that are easier for you to participate in. However, it is better if everyone chooses to start in the same area to make communicating with each other and clearing tiles easier. Selection Priority: #Mt Oe (Yorimitsu) #Mt Septem (Kagura) #Arakawa River (Yaobikuni) #Ouma no Ken/Ominous Land (Michitsuna) #Mt Gloom (Hiromasa) 'Donation, Dispatch & Purification' Everyone should donate supplies in the Preparation Area. The more supplies that are donated, the more bonus stats like +30% crit and +100% crit DMG will be unlocked for the entire server. Unless you're a whale or have a large amount of spare jade, do not donate any jade. For players who are beginners, maybe aren’t that strong or don’t have much time to participate, dispatch and purification tiles will be the easiest way for you to get event currency. If you have alts then please use them to help clear those tiles. 'Boss Defence' *Ryoumen + snow spirit Kiyohime + Ushi + Oitsuki/Maki + Shoyo/nuribotoke Kosode *Takiyasha Hime + snow spirit Kiyohime + Ushi/Shoyo + Oitsuki + nuribotoke Kosode *Shiranui + 2 Shuten + snow spirit Kiyohime + Ushi/Kujira/nuribotoke Kosode *'Anti Momiji & Chin Team:' Mannendake + Ubume + Susabi/Inugami + snow spirit Kiyohime + nuribotoke Kosode *'Anti Doumeki Team:' Ryoumen + Takiyasha Hime + snow spirit Kiyohime + Ushi + Oitsuki/Maki + Juzu *'Anti Mannendake Team:' Maki/Yama Usagi + Shouzu + nuribotoke Kosode + Chin + Mushishi *'When 2-3 minions remain:' Shiranui + Shuten + Ushi + nuribotoke Kosode + Kujira *'When no minions remain:' Shiranui + 2 Shuten + Ushi + Kujira/Shoyo *'When no minions remain:' Ibaraki + snow spirit Kiyohime + Ushi + Oitsuki + Shoyo The anti Momiji team team is for bosses like Kisei, Kamimai and Ame Onna. The anti Doumeki team is for bosses like Nokanshi. The anti Mannedake team is for bosses like Kaoru and Kuro Douji. It is not necessary to make all these teams. Even if you’re not that strong, as long as can do a minimum of 1mil damage you should try challenging boss tiles. References *Full map of all tiles: https://bbs.nga.cn/read.php?tid=19525729 *https://kamigame.jp/陰陽師/イベント/京都決戦.html *https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404447512630001738 Category:Blog posts Category:Event Guides